Simulation fun
by Delta99er5
Summary: I have kidnapped everyone on Berk and the teens will be playing several video games in a virtual reality that is known as simulation. they will play video games or be in several possible events in real life. TITLE SUCKS. Inspired by 'The Games'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is actually a story that was inspired by nightfury999's story called 'the games' where the teens and their dragons face challenges. Only in my version their in video games and some other scenarios.**

**The first game that they will play here would be Horror games that I like to play and I highly recommend reading it at night. In the dark. With creepy music playing. (To build up the suspense)**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and the gang were just doing another day of flight practice when suddenly, a bright White light enveloped them all and the entire village.<p>

Everyone landed in a large pile in an unknown place.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asks the gang.

"I don't know but I feel like something's going to happen" Snotlout replies.

"Your right about that Snotlout" a Male voice said.

Everyone jumps back startled.

A boy about twelve with a Boneknapper beside him appeared. The boy was wearing a Black and Blue windbreaker jacket, tight blue jeans, Black and Blue converse shoes, a katana in its sheath with the blade reaching his ankles, next to it was a bow and a quiver of arrows on his waist, while his hair was silvery – white with Platinum Blonde streaks in a bowl hair cut.

"Hello, I am Delta99er5 rider of the Boneknapper Raikou Guardian of ice Flawless archer and sorcerer. And welcome to the G.M.A.D. Lair. I will set up some games and put the teens inside them, kinda like placing your sub – consciousness inside a game, the first two games will be Horror games" Delta explained.

Some people gulped at the mention of 'Horror games'.

"The teens will be the ones to play, while the dragons and adults watch them" he continued

"Now lets get started" Delta finished as he and his Boneknapper disappeared along with the teens but not with their dragons.

The room brightened up to show a theater with some stone slabs. The Vikings took the seat while the dragons took the stone slabs.

**The screen lights up in a dark spooky forest.**

**The teens all drop to the ground rubbing sore area's.**

"**Where are we?" Astrid asked.**

**Delta's voice was heard throughout the theater and game**

"**You. Are in the world re - knowned game known as Slender. What you have to do is to find seven pieces of paper. Or pages if you will. One entity will haunt you here, he is known as the Slenderman. He is a tall faceless man in a suit and can teleport anywhere, get caught by him and your dead"**

"So your placing their lives on the line!" Stoick shouts

"**No. their just simply out of the game when their caught. They will be completely fine. Except for Fishlegs who might be traumatized after this"**

Fishlegs mother just huffed and watched his son play.

"**Come on. Lets just find these pages" Astrid said pulling Hiccup by the hand.**

"**Wait!" Fishlegs half shouted**

**Astrid and the other teens loked at him.**

"**Shouldn't we split up?" He recommended.**

"**Good idea Fishlegs, Astrid your with me, Tuff with Ruff, Snotlout your with Fishlegs" Hiccup explained.**

**The teens split up and used their flashlights to navigate around.**

**The screen shifts to Fishlegs and Snotlout.**

"**Slenderman. What a stupid name. the name Snotlout is better" Snotlout boasted.**

"**Hey Slendy! You suck! And don't have a girlfriend! Snotlout Snotlout Oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout shouted.**

"**Snotlout. You could get us killed!" Fishlegs scolded.**

"**Whatever Fishlegs" Snotlout said pushing Fishlegs to a tall tree.**

**Fishlegs turns to see a piece of paper stuck to it.**

"**Snotlout I found a page" Fishlegs exclaims quietly.**

**Fishlegs takes it, and the real horror begins.**

**Fishlegs pockets it but as soon as he pockets it. Deep drum beats are heard continuously, not seeming to stop.**

"**W-what's that sound?" Snotlout asks scared.**

Everyone was snuggling closer to another person. The drum beats make it creepier.

"**That would mean that he is already out looking for you" Delta explained.**

**The screen split into three as it showed Astrid and Hiccup (Top left), Ruff and Tuff (Top right) and Snotlout and Fishlegs on the bottom. They all look at each other in fear and anxiety making all pairs run in a random direction .**

"**We. Gotta find the other pages" Hiccup breathed. Out of breath with Astrid a bit ahead of him.**

"**Astrid! Wait for me" He wheezed catching his breath. Until he saw a rectangular white parchment on a car beside a shack.**

The watchers smiled, another page.

"**Astrid! I found a page!" Hiccup yelled.**

"**I found something too!" She yelled from the distance. Hiccup immediately ran towards her.**

"**Astrid what are you—" Hiccups words are cut off as he saw what Astrid saw.**

**The Slenderman was observing them from the distance and was looking at them.**

Some of the Vikings like Spitelout, Fishleg's and Astrid's mother, Gobber and Stoick were scared so much at Slendys face they fainted on the spot.

**Astrid and Hiccup both broke into a sprint towards the car where Hiccup saw the page, ripped it off and ran for their lives.**

"**That makes two pages" Delta announced over the drum beats.**

**Astrid and Hiccup kept on running and found the bathroom in the woods were they decided to hide.**

"**Be careful. He could trap us here" Astrid warned.**

**After entering a room Hiccup saw yet another page.**

The Vikings who had just fainted just got up and were surprised to see Hiccup finding the third page.

"**Astrid you keep watch" Hiccup ordered.**

**Astrid stood by the door of the room in the bathroom waiting for Slendy.**

**Hiccup had gotten the page and called for Astrid so they can get out of here.**

**The screen shifts to Ruff and Tuff who are both taking it seriously.**

"**Were so lucky aren't we?" Ruff asked her twin.**

"**Yeah! We already got two more pages!" Tuff replies.**

The watchers were amazed. They were the last pair they thought would have pages.

**They both headbutted each other.**

**The twins kept walking and saw some figures and shone their flashlights on them.**

"**Ah! Its us idiots!" Astrid yelled covering her eyes from the brightness of the flashlight.**

"**Sorry 'bout' that" Ruff apologized.**

**They here more rustling near another set of bushes.**

**They all prepare in case its Slendy**

The watchers were glued to the screen.

**Two figures rise from the bushes. The twins immediately hit them on the head with their flashlights.  
>"Wait! Wait a minute stop stop!" Hiccup interrupted.<strong>

"**Uh its me and Fishlegs you idiots!" Snotlout groaned.**

"**Oops" Tuff said.**

**Snotlout got up and showed his face. He had a bloody nose and a bruise on his head.**

"**Thanks for using me as a human shield Fishlegs" Snotlout mockingly thanked.**

**Fishlegs got up from the bushes where he was holding one page.**

"**Okay everyone. Lets count our pages" Hiccup said to them.**

"**Snotlout and Fishlegs one, Ruff and Tuff two, me and Astrid, also two" Hiccup counted.**

"**We just need one more and were outta here" Fishlegs concluded.**

"**Hey guys whats that?" Tuff asked pointing somewhere.**

**The teens look at what he was pointing to see a propane tank field in a clearing.**

"**That's probably where the last page is!" Hiccup guesses.**

**The teens run towards the field.**

**Behind them was Slendy with his tentacles out.**

"They better get going or else their out" Spitelout whispers to Gobber.

**The teens kept running when suddenly the twins screamed.**

**They all turned to see: Slendy holding the twins by his tentacles.**

Everyone especially the twins parents screamed.

"**Just go! Get the page!" Tuff screamed.**

**They all nodded and ran to check all the propane tanks.**

**Snotlout turns to see the page right next Slendy who has approached them and still has the twins.**

"How are they supposed to get that from that!" Stoick complained pointing at the page and to Slendy.

"Don't ask me" Delta said.

**Snotlout runs for the page. But at the last second one of Slendys tentacles catch him and lift him off the ground.**

The most of the watchers either said 'damnit' or 'goddamnit' at Snotlout's attempt at the page

**Snotlout grabs for the page as Slendy tries to grab Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid.**

"**Come on" Snotlout says to himself.**

**After a few more attempts he is successful and grabs the final page.**

"**Got it!" Snotlout shouts.**

**Slendy stops and drops the three teens he was holding. And he and the surrounding environment slowly dissolve into cubes.**

The hall bursts into cheers

"**Well done you guys. Especially you Snotlout. Now on to the next round!" Delta announces excited.**

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think?<strong>

**Vote for the next game they should be in.**

**Five nights at Freddy's (best animatronics horror ever!).**

**Amnesia: The dark descent (They try to resist becoming insane and try to survive monsters at the same time)**

**Star wars: The force unleashed (Their all Jedi and try to survive Order 66 for as long as they can)**

**Protect the president. (They protect the president on air force one from Berlin to the US).**

**Answer in the reviews. PM's not counted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys! And you were really digging to see more but here are the results.**

**Five nights at Freddy's – 5**

**Amnesia: The Dark Descent – 4**

**Star Wars: The Force Unleashed – 2**

**And one of you guys suggested of putting Outlast in there. and I approve since it's a really horrifying game especially with all the blood and gore.**

**Oh and if you guys don't mind. I will be showing them the trailer for Five nights at Freddy's 2! Not much is known but it is shown that all the old animatronics now have 2.0 versions of themselves but alas, poor Foxy was also busted same as his 1.0 version.**

"**That was round one guys! But are you guys ready for round two!" Delta asked.**

"**Yeah!" Snotlout answered.**

"**Totally!" Tuff added.**

"**Then good luck cause you all won't be doing it at the same time" Delta announced.**

**That left them all puzzled.**

"**What does that mean?" Hiccup asked him.**

"**You will all be doing it one at a time. The village will watch one of you play while the others wait for their turn" He explained.**

"**So that means we will be another room while our parents watch one of us play?" Astrid asked confused.**

"**Yes. Cause this next game is ten times more terrifying than this one. And I can't risk you guys knowing what to do." Delta replied maliciously.**

The watchers gulped thinking of what the next game might hold.

"**And the first one to play will be –" he trailed off.**

**The teens were expecting Fishlegs since he was the most cowardly and Delta might want to have some fun with him. Same with the watchers.**

"**Fishlegs" Delta finished.**

At the mention of the name of her son. Fishlegs's mother fainted yet again.

"**Fishlegs was about to faint when he disappeared alongside the other teens.**

**The teens appeared in a room that looks a lot like solitary confinement room in a prison with some headphones and music players on a table along with it is a pinball machine and a ping pong table.**

"**You guys stay there and be comfortable" Delta said to them acting motherly.**

**Fishlegs appeared in a neat security office with one door on the left and another on the right. Right next to the doors are two buttons one was labeled: Door, while the other was labeled: Light.**

**The phone rang on Fishlegs desk, he went to pick it up but the answering machine beat him to it.**

"**Hello? Heelooo! Uhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Umm I actually worked in that office before you. I'm … finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so … I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you; there's nothing to worry ab**

**/out, uhh you'll do fine! So… let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Ok?" The voice said.**

"**Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."**

**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.**

**So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?**

**Uh, now concerning your safety, the only****real****risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.**

**Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The voice finished. And hung up**

Everyone was really scared now. What kind of person would sign up for a job that could murder you!?

**Fishlegs was already incredibly terrified when the bite of 87 was mentioned.**

**Fishlegs checks on the stage where all the animatronics are in order. Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Freddy Fazbear were still there. but not for long.**

**Suddenly the camera was knocked out and Fishlegs switched to backstage where the metallic endoskeleton was for the spare Freddy Fazbear suit.**

Everyone was wondering why the camera went out. Meanwhile Hiccup and the other teens were having a blast, Hiccup and Astrid were playing table tennis, The twins were listening to Heavy metal music on full volume and Snotlout was playing pinball.

**Fishlegs shifts the monitor back to the stage where Bonnie was already gone.**

**He switched to the Dining Hall where surprisingly, Bonnie was looking at the camera.**

The watchers jumped at seeing Bonnie. That was creepy!

**Fishlegs immediately turns off the monitor and shuts down both doors in panic.**

**The phone rings and Fishlegs picks it up.**

Everyone was scared. It might be one of the animatronics.

"**Fishlegs. Fishlegs can you hear me?" Delta asked calmly through the phone.**

The watchers let out a breath of relief. It was just Delta.

"**Yeah. I can hear you" he replies.**

"**Listen to me. Don't you remember what the bloke on the phone said. CLOSE THE DOORS IF ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY" Delta reminded him.**

"**Cant I just keep them shut until it's over. I'm scared!" Fishlegs replied shuddering.**

"**No. you have to conserve power and your already at 80% and its just 2 AM! You have to survive until 6 or else you will be stuffed painfully into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Got that!" Delta replied the last part in an angry tone.**

"**Yes sir!" Fishlegs answered putting down the phone.**

**Fishlegs finally calmed down and opened both doors. He heard a small rasping sound on the right door, he turns on the lights and what he saw was startling.**

**It was Bonnie! And he was staring at him, immediately he closed the door again.**

"That was close son!" Fishlegs's father told his son onscreen.

**Fishlegs got back to his seat still panicking and checked the camera's again.**

**He checked the show stage where he expected Chica and Freddy still there but surprisingly only Freddy was there.**

**He got off the monitors and checked the lights in the left door waiting for Bonnie but he was already gone. And he opened the door to conserve more power.**

**Fishlegs clicked the lights on the left door to find them clicking instead of lighting up. (Note: Bonnie and Chica can do this to you in the real game)**

**Afraid that another animatronic might get him, he put the monitors back up and it was a big mistake.**

**Right when he was going to check on the west hall corner. Chica forced the monitor down and screamed at his face!**

Everyone was surprised at the jump scare.

**The screen goes static and shows a Freddy Fazbear in the back stage with the eyeballs out of its sickets and another set of teeth within.**

Everyone was horrified at seeing Fishlegs in the suit.

"**Fishlegs has been defeated at Night 1 4 AM" Delta announced.**

"**Next up! – Astrid" Delta continued.**

**I'll be splitting the chapters to make it easier for me to write.**

**But here are the choices for what they should play next after Five nights at Freddy's.**

**Call of Duty Black ops: Zombie mode.**

**Outlast ( Will also be splitted into individual parts)**

**Outlast: Whistleblower ( The far more scarier DLC and will be Rated M for extreme gore)**

**Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 ( They try out one of the missions as a team)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's part 2 of Five nights at Freddy's. Enjoy**

**The leading game in the votes is Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Keep voting guys.**

**Plus I'm thinking of them playing FNaF 2. It was recently released a few days ago.**

* * *

><p>Astrid was ht next one to disappear and Fishlegs was returned to his parents in a normal state relieving everyone.<p>

**Astrid had heard the call and kept her tough attitude on. She can do this.**

Delta re appeared before the Vikings. He had a large gun in his arms. It was a Vector with a snow camouflage pattern and had an ACOG sight and Silencer attachments. Strapped to his waist with some rope was a Faucon rifle with the same attachments as his Vector.

Next to him was another boy. He had Black hair in a military cut and Brown eye's, a small scar across the left eyebrow. Was wearing a dog tag that says: G.M.A.D., a military uniform, tan combat boots and a pair of Data gloves. His weapons were an M27 with ACOG sightings and flashlight attachments. A laser strap was on his back, an M1911A1 is holstered on his left leg and boot, two throwing knives on his back next to his bow n' arrow. And an SOG knife with a dragon handle in his shirt.

"I'm back you guys. And I brought someone in" Delta says breaking silence.

"I'm ArmyHumphrey, rider of the Night Fury Nightmare, Guardian of Loyalty, Epic archer and junior sorcerer of the G.M.A.D. at your service" He introduces.

"Take a seat man." Delta says to the newcomer.

A new seat appears and they both take a seat and watch Astrid survive.

**Astrid flipped the monitor to show stage. Bonnie had already gone. She switched to the Kitchen to find the camera busted. Only Audio was available.**

**She switches to the party area to find Both Bonnie and Chica there. she looks at them for a moment before switching to West Hall corner and manages to read the rules.**

"**Don't run, Don't bite, stay close to mommy, don't poop on the floor (Died when I read this), Don't touch Freddy" she read.**

Everyone laughed at the 'Don't poop on the floor' rule. Who does that?!

**Astrid switched to the Kitchen to hear pots and pans clattering in the dark meaning Chica is near.**

Everyone huddled closer to one another preparing for a jumpscare.

**Astrid switched to Backstage where she saw Bonnie with the endoskeleton.**

**She shudders at the sight of the endoskeleton.**

**Astrid switches to the stockroom to find Bonnie hiding in there. she does the same to the restrooms and finds Chica doing the same thing.**

Everyone except Delta and Humphrey were breathing quickly.

**The clock had now reached 5 AM meaning Astrid has a chance of winning this thing.**

**She puts down the monitor and turns on the left door lights. She see's Bonnie there and closes the door.**

"Come on Astrid. Just a few more seconds." Delta whispered.

**Astrid's power was already now at 5% and slowly decreasing by the second.**

**She turns on the right left door lights and see's Chica there. forcing her to close the other door.**

**Her power was now at 1%.**

Everyone gasped. She isn't going to make it.

**The power had now reached 0% encasing Astrid completely in the dark.**

Everyone was deathly quiet in the room you could hear a pin drop miles away.

**After a few seconds in the dark. A flickering light illuminates Freddie's face, startling Astrid, he then begins his sweet jingle in the tune of the Los toreadors song by Leonardo Da Vinci.**

Everyone gasps in surprise at the song and Freddy.

**Astrid didn't move and just stared at Freddy.**

**The screen darkens to show the words :5AM that turns into 6AM meaning Astrid has survived the night.**

Everyone cheers and breathes out in relief for Astrid.

Astrid reappears in reality and is reunited with her parents.

"Next up! Snotlout!" Delta announces.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to let them all play first on who's going to the second night. Then the third and so forth and so on.<strong>

**You guys can still keep voting in the review in each chapter.**


End file.
